Safe Haven
by animeiah
Summary: Being brought up in a wealthy and famous household, Minamoto Asami and her adoptive son Yukio has it all. Until, she is oblige to marry the 10th Chiavarone Boss, Dino, everything she has turned upside down. Torn between following her heart's desire-Hibari Kyouya or fulfilling her purpose, she found within herself the strength she never thought she has. *TYL Characters.*
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second fan fiction guys! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'm having fun writing it! :D

 **PS: I DON'T OWN ANY OF AKIRA AMANO'S CHARACTERS. ALL OF THESE ARE JUST FANFICTION! Enjoy.**

PROLOGUE

One cold, rainy day, I suddenly saw an ANGEL.

"Yukio-kun!" a female voice echoed throughout the huge Victorian house. "You are going to be late for school!" stomping all the way through the spacious hall. The house was built over thirty years ago, full of relics and antiques even I don't know what era and where it came from. It's a three story house, with complete vicinity: Library, gaming room, secret passages… You name it!

"Coming, Asami!" I yelled back at her, clearly echoing in my vast room. My room consists only of a bed, bookshelves, and a sturdy elegant-looking study table with a white painted wall. I wanted to keep the place as simple as it gets, deviating from the mansion's flowery-over-the-top theme.

"I told you to call me 'Mom' for crying at loud!" she slapped my back hard as soon as she got into my room. Luckily, I was able to hold on to my study table in front of me, reassuring my balance. I rolled my eyes away from her, making sure she didn't see me. Then I noticed a sweet smell. Her perfume, which she rarely used, lingered inside my bedroom. What a nice scent – Peach Blossom. Is that a new scent?

 _Mom_. That's what she wanted me to call her. Truth be told, she was twenty-six years old, working in a research institute for chemistry while I, on the other hand, was on my first level in primary school, under the prestigious school run by her wealthy family.

"Tsk." I glared at her. She glared back. Her innocent oval shape face turned to a scowl; her straight auburn uneven hair falls directly on her shoulders, magnifying her pinkish skin; her natural-colored lips slightly parted while her arms crossed on top of each other in front of her chest, creasing her newly ironed outfit.

I had to admit I was the complete opposite of her. Compared to her, I was basically labeled as a loner whereas she can assemble everyone around her without her noticing. In looks alone, she had a naturally auburn hair and amber eyes while I was born with golden follicles and green lenses which were pretty much of a rare combination. I was tall yet slim for my age. One would not think of me as an elementary student.

Once, I was walking down the road on my way home, drifting into my unorganized thoughts as always. I suddenly bumped into an old woman who was pointing in the direction I came from. I looked back and saw a short man clutching a purse, running as fast as he could. Without thinking much of it, I uttered a word 'wait here' to the old woman and ran toward the thief. Since my legs were long, I was able to catch up to the thief in no time, punched him hard and saw him flying towards the post. Unable to comprehend what I just did, I immediately turned my heel away from the scene – good thing there was no one around to witness it all though. I returned the purse to the old woman and she gave me a light kiss on the cheeks. She smiled, showing me her toothless gums and left. That was her form of thank you, I thought.

"You know," she started, bringing me back to present. Here we go - the 'Morning Scene' as I would like to call it was where I always lose. Knowing that, I automatically averted my eyes away from her. I certainly heard a soft sigh.

"It wouldn't hurt if you prepared your things every night." She said as she helped me pack my things inside my school bag.

"But," I followed, then paused, remembering the first time we had this conversation where it eventually became a ritual before going to school. I stopped to object because I had no chance of winning in any arguments with her. Also, this was going nowhere.

"No buts," she said, closing the zipper attached to the bag.

This woman in front of me isn't really my real mother. My biological parents were unknown and nowhere to be found. I had adoptive parents, though they threw me out in the streets. I had two older brothers. They were old enough to _earn money,_ they claim. As for me, young as I was, I already had a clear view on what my principles were. I just turned five then. Both of my older brothers were good at picking-pockets and swindling tourists. On the other hand, I despised that kind of living. So I started to object my way out. That's when my family cast me out. Since then, I've been alone as long as I can remember. No clean and healthy food to be eaten; no comfortable shelter to call home; no proper clothes to feel warm with. I didn't even remember how many days, weeks, or months I was on the streets. But it became my life.

On regular basis, I collected plastic bottles and tin cans from the sidewalks and streets to sell it for me to get paid. Sometimes, I dig into the trashcans to earn some extras. But still, it wasn't enough. Sometimes, I catch a glimpse of myself looking at the reflection of a muddy river and made me realize how pathetic I was. Somehow that got me motivated to work hard knowing I can only count on myself. Every day I got to build up my self-esteem and tried different jobs. Sadly, young people with my age can't do anything good.

There were also moments where I tried my very best not to gawkily stare at the meat buns on food stalls or even attempted to steal food or money from by-standers. Or the time when I was so thirsty I had to drink water from the dirty river. Luckily enough, there was nothing serious happened to me. But, it was hard. It was so hard to the point of breaking down, crying every night when I can't feed my grumbling stomach and fill the empty, dull, and unfriendly nights where I had no place to stay to comfort me in my excruciating experiences. And the environment I lived in was cruel and unjust, taking away my younger years and forced me to grow up fast mentally.

But one cold, rainy afternoon, as I was sitting in an empty sidewalk taking shelter from the heavy downpour, an _angel_ saw me and took me in. That's when my life completely changed. At first, I thought I was going to be an offering of some sort of occult practice but later it dawned to me that neither of that exist in my new world.

"Let's go, Yukio. You're too slow." She said, scowling. I disliked that expression of hers. It ruined that angelic beauty that I came to like.

"Yes. Yes." I wore my school backpack returning her scowl and went my way out of the door where she was waiting for me; her face was now with a goofy smile.

"Perfect!" she said as she caressed her fingers on my hair. "Seeing your handsome face will keep me going for the day."

I felt a blush on my face. "Don't say that without feeling any embarrassment!" I yelled at her while turning my face away from hers. I held on to my backpack straps tightly as I waited for her well-practiced reply.

"Come on, you're my son. What would I be embarrassed about?"

She loved to tease me. And as always, I couldn't get to answer her question. What am I really embarrassed about? Two years ago, when Asami took me in, she bathed me, changed my clothes, and fed me and neither once did I feel any awkwardness about it. Her family provided me shelter which I was grateful for. She treated me like her real son; treated me like any mother should. Meeting her was the best day of my life though admitting it feels humiliating but we both know our feelings were mutual.

I looked back at her. Her expression didn't change – still smiling goofily.

Minamoto Asami was the only daughter and successor of a rich, powerful, and influential family. Not only that her family background was of high social status, her credentials and standards were of top class. She was also made famous for her piano skills. Her father – my supposed grandfather – was as placid as her though I've only met him quite a few times. But as soon as Asami told him I was to be adopted, he agreed right away. The morning after I was took in; papers were already filed and were sent to the court for approval. As expected of a prominent family nonetheless.

However, there were rumors roaming around the Minamoto Household stating that Asami was a daughter of a _mistress_ , or so they say. She suddenly appeared in the mansion one day: clothes were sewn on top of the other to cover the holes; hair messed up, and had lingering foul smell of decaying food, obviously had not taken a bath with clean water and soap. It was completely and utterly disgusting. The maids in every part of the mansion gossiped that the mistress has gone astray, leaving no traces to find her: only Asami. No one knew what the mistress looked like, but one close look at Asami shut everyone up. Maybe because she had a natural lovely face, the one you want to have. Ever since then, everything turned upside down. The Minamoto Corporation suddenly had a successor on the line and the previous supposed-to-be successor of the said company left in despair, having lost to a child who not even once came to step foot on an educated grounds more or less know how to read or write.

There's a catch, however, of the truth that I came to discover as I grew closer to Minamoto Asami. She was a beggar, just like me. Daughter of a former salary man, her father abandoned her on her own when she was as young as me, due to unpaid debt her mother had left them. Her whole, uncomplicated life was gone in an instant. Young as she was, she was supposed to be sent to the orphanage, however, she ran away thinking she didn't belong there. Being alone on her own in a place unfamiliar to her and on the verge of hunger and desperation, rage and vengeance was the only thing that kept her going. She kept track of the days she lived on the shallow and dirty alleys: exactly three hundred sixty-five days. Then on her three hundred and sixty-sixth day, the owner and CEO of Minamoto Corporation took her in.

"Always the same thing every morning." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something?" she asked just in time her mobile phone rang. Whew, that saved me! "Ah! Looks like Kyouya's here." She said as she hastily brought out her phone from her bag.

Hibari Kyouya. Asami's childhood friend and _lover_ , I supposed. Stubborn as they are, neither of them would really tell each other's feelings. We all got tired of waiting.

Leader of the Disciplinary Committee from his previous school and now the Head and Founder of the research institute Asami is working for; Hibari Kyouya ruled the entire city with fear. Also, crowned as the King of Tyrants, no one could ever stand up against him except for Minamoto Asami. Every statement that comes from Asami, Kyouya seemed to take them into consideration.

Once, I heard from Kusakabe-san, Asami and Kyouya were childhood friends. Days after Asami was brought into the mansion, Kyouya was playing in the garden alone. Kyouya saw her and as she was approaching him, he glared at her. It startled Asami and she cried so loud. Everyone in the mansion panicked, not knowing what had caused her sudden outburst. Eventually, Kyouya warmed up to her and became friends.

"We'll be down in a minute, Kyou-kun." She then ended their conversation abruptly giving Kyouya no time to reply. She turned to face me, "He's waiting for us down stairs. I can picture his 'death glare' by now." She made an air quotation mark while shivering then smiled. "Let's hurry."

"Sigh. Every morning." I mumbled again, walking my way to the two-door entrance.

"Good morning, Kyou-kun!" she greeted him gleefully as soon as she stepped out from the house.

Kyouya stood outside his black Mercedes Benz car, both hands crossed on top of each other; his raven hair arranged untidily, both eyebrows meet, and grey eyes glaring from our direction while standing beside him was Kusakabe-san. I was about to come up with an excuse but before I can form a sentence, Asami cut in.

"I'm sorry we're late!" she said to Kyouya with a hint of smile, both hands were placed at the back, her body slightly bended to the right side. It's like she was not sorry at all. She's enjoying this, I thought.

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched. You can clearly see the annoyance on his face.

"Kyouya-niisan, we're leaving without you!" I said as I instantly grabbed Asami's hand into the black Mercedes Benz car.

Asami looked up to see Kyouya outside looking at her. He sighed in resignation and went in the car in the opposite door; Kusakabe-san hurriedly closed the door after him.

"You know, you can do that by yourself." Asami said wryly.

"It's not my choice." Kyouya said, distracted by his own thoughts.

"But you could at least close it by yourself." She insisted.

Kyouya turned silent.

It was these times where I have to brace myself for Asami's nags and demands but Kyouya seems to easily brush her off. I firmly believe it would take a whole day arguing with her, to the point of you giving up the squabble. Probably Kyouya knew that.

"Yukio-kun, I'll wait for you at the main gate during lunch." She turned to me when Kyouya ignored her.

"Eh? What's up?" I asked, confused.

"Father wants to talk to us. You too, Kyou-kun."

Kyouya didn't respond. Instead he closed his eyes.

"Do you know what Father wants to talk about, don't you?"

"Perhaps."

"Why are you being vague about it?"

"I believe your father is the only person who can explain it to you," Kyouya said, slightly turning his head to face her. "In ways you can understand."

She only stared at him for a moment then turned her face towards the window, without saying anything.

And everything that followed was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **ASAMI**

"Good Morning!" I smile at Kyouya for the first time in days. He sits on a peach Victorian tufted loveseat which compliments the lush laced – curtains and its golden brown rug underneath. Both ends have a dark brown arm rest, enhancing its peach upholstery color. His legs crossed while silently sipping his cup of Japanese green tea. He hasn't spoken a word to me, much less eye contact, since the meeting with my father and I couldn't bring myself to talk to him after hearing the news. It has been the longest days yet.

Three days ago, we – Kyouya, Yukio, and I – had a lunch meeting with my father in Namimori Hotel just south from where we currently live, and east from where Kyouya resides. The meeting was short-lived however, resulting by me walking away angry and betrayed.

It was Monday, during lunch break where Kyouya and I fetch Yukio from school and went directly to the said hotel. It felt like the slowest ride I had ever experienced. To not know what my father was going to talk about left my nerves completely jolted up. I expected something like moving to another country and live there forever. That would have been even more acceptable. But what happened next was unmistakably unexpected.

"You look surprisingly well." He says in the most fathomable tone he could come up with, tilting his head up in a slow fashion, bringing me back from my reverie. He unhurriedly raises his eyes and steadies it to mine. We stare at each other for what it feels like a long time until I avert my eyes from him.

He must have assumed I'd be crying on my bed now after hearing the news. The news wasn't that bad; not if you're not in love with someone else for the past twenty years though.

"Of course I am." I say nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Later that night after the meeting, I stayed up late trying to find a solution to my problem. After being told that I was to be married to some rich, famous man from Italy I have yet to meet, my initial instinct was to run away. I could not bear the thought of marrying a random person I have no feelings for. Then again, words from my father flow down on me like rain: _The fate of those who succeed the fruits of the Minamoto Group must sacrifice their own desires for the betterment of the company_ , as my father would iterate. It left me no choice.

"So," I continue, clearing my throat. "Are we going to finalize the research papers we did yesterday?" I can feel his eyes on me as I slowly walk my way to the loveseat to sit beside him; carefully caressing the back of my A-line skirt to not crease it and start to reach for a cup when suddenly the entrance door bursts open. We both look up to see who it is.

"Kyou-san!" Kusakabe says, his voice full of emergency. "Yukio… Yukio-kun is in trouble!"

I stop reaching for the cup midway and begin to panic. Horrid thoughts start to creep in on my mind. My eyes immediately search for Kyouya's, wide from fear and anxiety. If anything happens to Yukio, I would not know what to do. He grabs my hand softly and looks me intently on the eyes, calming my racing heart.

Hibari Kyouya always had the reputation of a devil ever since the beginning of his childhood and a delinquent as growing up. Ruling the whole city with fear alone was enough to earn him such status. Not only was he rumored to have descended from a prominent family, but also rumored to have owned the very land we stand on. But this Hibari Kyouya here, holding my hand ever so gently, the person whom I've always known, is far from the devil he is label from.

"Why is Yukio out of this mansion so early in the morning?!" I ask Kusakabe, without taking my eyes off of Kyouya.

"He wanted to talk to your father about the arranged marriage, hoping he'd changed his mind but your father won't even listen to him. So he…"

"Speak up, Kusakabe." Kyouya says impatiently, his eyes not leaving mine too.

"He followed his car to his office alone on foot. But some gang bikers gagged him on the way and kidnapped him presumably for ransom."

He hands a wrinkled folded paper to Kyouya.

"Why didn't you stop him then?!" My voice shakes, and this time, I look at him.

His forehead creases from worry. I can tell how deeply he cares for Yukio and how he blames himself for taking things so lightly. He went on his knees and prostrates himself, fists clench ever so rooted on the ground, and his well-shaped pompadour dishevels: showing his utmost apology. Instead of faulting him, my heart sinks six feet below.

"Yukio has been asking your father to reconsider the proposal for the past three days." He states. "He said it's unfair to let others decide who you want to marry with. That it's your right to choose who you want to spend your life with. Those words he used to convince your father to change his mind. But your father didn't as much look at him." He says the last sentence with disgust.

I try to ignore his distaste.

I didn't realize how these decisions had affected Yukio as much as it had affected me. I didn't stop and think what the possible results would have been to my inner circle just to satisfy the benefit of the many. It failed to educate me that these decisions my father made comes with great consequences and the outcome would most likely diminish the trust of the people I care most about.

Then it hit me. I can now totally understand my father's indifference towards Yukio. He may have adopted me, considered me as the sole successor of his domain but that is only because I can easily be dispensable… like marrying me off to a foreigner investor or whatever. Just to extend his power across the world. Yukio however, technically speaking, is a male: a perfect candidate as heir for his well-built empire. That was why he agreed adopting him immediately.

As unfortunate as it sounds, that is a reality I must accept.

I close my eyes and as I open them, water starts to surface.

As if on cue, Kyouya lets go of my hand and stands up abruptly. He always has a soft spot for kids and animals alike. Take Hibird for example, keeping him around was well proof of that.

I grip his arm and stand up as well. "I'm coming with you!"

"No." He yanks his arm away from me and heads straight towards the door.

I catch a glimpse of his eyes: it is cold and unrelenting; the kind of eyes with blood-thirsty and murderous intent.

Caught off guard, I stumble hard on the floor, accidentally hitting the tea kettle on the coffee table, trying to hurriedly catch up to them. The green tea spills over, dropping bit by bit from the side of the table. Only then I saw the wrinkled paper slowly descending on the ground. I sluggishly pick it up.

It reads:

 _Minamoto Yukio._

 _Hibari Kyouya._

 _Namimori Junior High._

 _Rooftop._

 _We'll be waiting._

Below the letter are the initials K.J.H.G.

To my horror and dismay, I crumple the paper and ran towards the door. All these trouble just to fulfill an old grudge against Kyouya. All these trouble! Trying to hurt someone he cares for will truly keep his blood burning but it's a sick way to do it.

Kokuyo Junior High Gang. It has been ten years. I heard they have been disbanded and some members were imprisoned in Vendicare Prison. It's impossible to break free from that well-guarded place. So who is behind all of this? It's possible that the gang's name was used just to easily lure Kyouya out. And it worked.

I suddenly stop short. _What would I do if I am there? Would I be of any help?_ _Would I just be in the way?_ These thoughts are circling on my mind.

But Yukio's face flashes in my head. I have to be there. To make sure he is okay.

* * *

I arrive in Namimori High a beat too late, sweat insanely dripping on my forehead. I wipe them off with the back of my hands, grasping tightly for air. I clutch the nearest column I could reach, resting my legs that are shaking from running too far. My heart aches for the thought Yukio might get hurt or worse, die. I immediately throw that idea out of the window. _Kyou-kun is with him so it's going to be okay_ , I thought to myself.

The bell rings loud enough for a 3 meter radius to hear indicating that morning classes are about to begin. The gates automatically move its way to its other end, slowly but surely, signaling students to hurry entering the school grounds, as the school gates are closing in.

 _Rooftop._ That was what's in the letter.

I abruptly regain my posture as new motivation builds up within me and begin to take long, wide strides then dash my way to the rooftop. I enter the hallway, ignoring all sets of eyes that see my perplexed face, let alone ignoring also the fact about changing shoes upon entering the school building. I went straight upward, covering two stairs at a time, leaving no time to respite every now and then to grasp for air. All turn their heads on me as I push student after student just to reach my destination. I even heard someone yells, "Hey! Stop right there!" A teacher probably but who cares?

As I near the top most of the building, I can clearly hear the clangs of metal against metal. I couldn't hear my own heart beating, just a loud stretching uproar that tears my eardrum. I turn the knob as fast as I can, and the sun's bright rays greet me diligently with a smile. I instantly shield my eyes from the sudden light, squinting to allow my eyes to adjust only to find Kusakabe securing Yukio in his arms, unconscious. It put some relief on my chest.

"Tetsu-kun!" I run towards him. He stares at me stunned, as if I magically appear in front of him, questioning his own eyes.

"Asami-san?"

"Obviously, yes." I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Bewildered pair of eyes looks at me.

"Why are you asking me stupid questions? How is he?" I nod towards the unconscious Yukio.

"I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "He's fine. It's just that…" He hesitates, then shrugs.

"What?"

"You're trapped here with us now. Unless Kyou-san will be able to defeat that thing." He points towards a giant squid's many arms, gashing in every angle Kyouya moves but vehemently misses.

It is only then I noticed the whole floor is wet. Where did the water come from? It's mostly sunny so why is the floor wet?

"Trapped? But I just opened the door just now." I ask, overlooking the weird setup.

"We're locked from the inside."

 _Oh_ is the only word I could come up with but I still didn't get it.

"Box Weapon." He clarifies, as if reading my mind. "Rain Flame ring-user." He added, seeing my confused face, as if to explain everything.

I sigh. "I get it." _Ring a bell?_ is what Kusakabe's face is saying. I don't know if I should be annoyed or not.

The Box Weapon… it's a little box contraption where deadly weapons are stored and sometimes accompanied by an animal that matches the owners personality due to the unique trait of the owner's Dying Will Flames which can only be transmitted and opened with the use of the Rings. Researching the box weapons and the rings around the world for the past decade and seeing Kyouya fight every single one he encountered made me immune to the impossible.

When the Foundation – Kyouya's Research Institute – was researching, we discovered that it was a blueprint conducted by Geppetto Lorenzini four centuries ago but somewhat unable to further the experiment due to the lack of technological materials in their time.

So now that it has been perfected, that is how the Mafia Organizations move the world. Our fate lies through this little boxy devices.

"So what do we do now?"

"What do we do…?" Kusakabe sounds confused. "We wait."

 _Well of course._

I crouch beside Kusakabe and watch as Kyuoya fight the grotesque squid, but the head is nowhere to be found. It must be a difficult battle for Kyouya, seeing he didn't use Roll (a hedgehog in his Box Weapon) when he deemed his opponents as weak, I thought, but considering how his eyes look, it made me think he's just toying with the enemy, like he's buying time.

On the opposite corner from where we are, three young delinquent boys, wearing the Kokuyo Junior High uniform, lying on the floor unconscious. The faces are unfamiliar seemingly the instinct I got earlier was correct: they were pretending to be the Kokuyo Junior High Gang. They must have been responsible for Yukio's abduction and Kyouya must have had knock them down earlier. I loom over to see who the owner of the Box Weapon is only to be scooped by Kusakabe on the way.

"What are you doing, Asami-san?!" He barks his voice full annoyance.

"I…"

It seems to have caught the squid's attention – the attacker's attention – and in the spur of the moment, its one large tentacle tries to attack us, enough to squish us underneath. I instinctively cover Yukio with my whole body without thinking about my own safety.

"Didn't I tell you not to come?" Kyouya irks, barely glancing at me. He singlehandedly shove the giant tentacle with his right arm clutching his tonfa without any sweat. We both gape at him, unable to utter a single word. "Enough of this already." He says to no one in particular.

The way he says it sends shiver down my spine. It feels like he got bored while waiting for something that is about to happen.

And then, we heard a loud eerie sneer just below the ten tentacles sprawling everywhere.

"So the captain of the ship has finally decided to appear." Kyouya says in a low voice, enough for all of us to hear. He smirks.

"Ho. Ho." He says. "No one has yet to see Kraken di Pioggia and lived to tell the tale." He laughs in a very disturbing way. "You're the first."

"And better be the last." I say to myself.

"The 10th Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He says a-matter-of-factly and gestures a bow, with one arm on the stomach and the other on its opposite end, as if to mock him. "My name is Glo Xinia, member of the Six Funeral Wreaths. I heard you're the strongest of them all."

Six funeral wreaths? I heard about them. They are the counterparts for Vongalia Guardians and each carries a ring, called the Mare Ring, the same with the Vongolia Rings, the one of which Kyouya possess.

"And what if I am?"

Him and his condescending tone. I roll my eyes at him silently. Even in the midst of battle, his pride reeks out like it's a scent that is hard to remove. It sets like a charm to seduce stronger and more challenging opponents. It also might get him into trouble but evidently he wins in the end.

"If I'll get rid of you," He says in a dark sneer while carefully pushes his glasses on the bridge of his nose, the sun reflects its light slightly above it. "It'll be easier for me to get rid of the rest of the 10th's guardians."

"That's very unlikely." I say, not in a loud voice intentionally, both brows creases in an odd fashion.

Glo Xinia gives his attention to me and presents me a perverted smile. I shudder by the intensity and hug Yukio's lifeless body closer to me. Now that was uncalled for.

"I love to see cute girls like you squeal with fear painted on their eyes. Once this is over, I'll come and get you."

"We'll see." Kyouya returned the smile in his most evil and twisted way. The look he usually gives his enemies when he loves to see them be destroyed. And right now, he certainly wants this person to perish.

In a blink of an eye, Kyouya disappears in front of my eyes and the battle begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **ASAMI**

 **"** How did I end up in the school clinic?" Yukio asks me, confuse. His big green eyes lost in his own memory; so sure he was conscious just minutes before.

Earlier, Yukio regained consciousness just in time the battle had ended. His eyes were hysteric until he saw me and hugged me tight. I hugged back.

"I'm sorry." He said, in between sobs. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's fine now. You're okay." I said in a soothing voice.

Yukio didn't remember how he got to Namimori High though he did remember chasing my father's car, but after that, everything went black. The next thing he knew, he was on the rooftop.

The fight didn't take that long. Kyouya took around less than five minutes to beat the squid. However, Glo Xinia himself wasn't defeated. He ran away after his Kraken di Pioggia had been pummeled; turned his cowered heel when he realized his next.

"I'll defeat you next time!" His finger harshly pointing at Kyouya was all he could say. His disorganized horrid face made him even more unappealing and as if he'd done it a million times, he jumped out from the railings down to the ground.

Kyouya immediately lost all interest and was about to leave when Kusakabe suggested to go back to the Minamoto Mansion. I agreed thinking of Yukio's health – he did lose consciousness of course. His health was my primary concern.

As we were about to leave the rooftop, a tall blonde handsome young foreigner was blocking the door. He was wearing a long green coat that stops on his thighs embellished with fur circling around its hood. Underneath, he wears an ordinary brown shirt, long cargo khaki pants, and dark brown rubber shoes that matched his top. Most of his wavy hair fell on one side, leaving more room to his brown mesmerizing eyes. He smiled at us, ever so gleefully. I heard Kyouya clicked his tongue.

"That ended fast." He said, clapping his hands. "But you could have ended the fight with him in one full blow."

"Dino-san?" I said my voice full of enthusiasm.

"Hello!" He waves his hand slightly. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Seeing a familiar face put me at ease. "When did you get here?"

"Good morning, Asami." He smiled at me radiantly. "Just this morning, actually. I still feel the jetlag."

"Are you alone? How did you know we were here?"

He lifted a piece of crumpled paper and I understood it then. "My men are currently enjoying their stay at the hotel. I just sneaked out for a bit." He winked at me. "How is my precious student doing?" He said turning his blonde head to Kyouya.

 _Dino without his men is just the ordinary clumsy Dino_ , I said to myself. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

Kyouya ignored him as he placed his tonfas back in the Box Weapon and hid them on his black suit's inner pockets and started going by the door.

"Whoa. How cold, Kyouya." Dino said while mimicking a shivering movement. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"You two fighting?" I asked, curious. "About what?"

"Tetsuya, how are you doing?" Dino said, suddenly changing the subject. "Is that Yukio?" Moving passed Kyouya and me. "Look how fast you've grown!"

"Who?" Yukio reacted almost instantly, taking a step back close to Kusakabe.

"Yukio, you're so mean. Did you catch Kyouya's Ignoring Disease too?" He said as if it certainly exists. "It really is infectious." He teased.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Kyouya's eyebrow twitched.

I laughed a soft laugh. "Yukio, you don't remember him anymore? We went to Italy during Christmas vacation just two years ago."

"Nope." Yukio said flatly.

"I'm going ahead." Kyouya said, much to his annoyance how the events turned up, clearly not taking the bait.

"Eh." Dino said, dragging the words out from his mouth in the most irritating way possible. "But I just got here."

Again, Kyouya ignored him and walked straight towards the rooftop door.

Dino then shockingly used his bullwhip to stop Kyouya which accidentally hit Yukio on the head, making him lose consciousness again.

* * *

"So the reason why I'm here is because of Dino-san." Yukio says, clicking his tongue.

The look he's giving is something I don't see every day: annoyance in broad daylight, like he's totally want to get even with Dino for making him feel pain.

"You're clearly getting that bad habit from Kyouya." I shake my head in disapproval. "Apart from being a kidnapped, yes he is responsible. He did say he was sorry. But he had to go back to the hotel, says he has other stuff to take care of."

"Running away after, huh." He smirks.

"He's not…" I say but stop. _Well… I couldn't really reply to that…_

"One after the other…" I hear him say.

The present Dino hadn't really changed from ten years ago, especially concerning when his athletic abilities drop dramatically once his subordinates are not with him. In the positive light, he looks even more reliable and mature.

Kyouya on the other hand, drastically changed for the past ten years. He's calmer and perceptive than his younger self. He's a lot easier to approach and to talk to than he was years back. He also doesn't smack anyone of his men for being weaker than he is anymore. He just doesn't concern himself to trivialities as he'd like to say. Ten years had really turned him into a dependable and mature man that he is. The battles he experienced in the past must have had played a bigger role. But what doesn't change is the fact that he hates crowds and being ordered around, not unless it's from someone he respects. And we all know who that person is.

"I'm going home." He says, as he starts to rise from bed, not even bothered by what I just said or even thinking about going to class.

"About that…"

"Wha– Where are my pants?"

"It all got torn up when Dino used his whip." I sigh. "He's a klutz when his men aren't around."

"What am I going to do now?!"

"Kusakabe will bring you your spare pants. He'll probably be here any minute now."

"O-okay." He says, in a pitiful voice, a hint of red on his cheeks. He's still a kid after all, I thought, though he doesn't look like his age. His golden blonde hair has gotten longer and thicker than usual and his eyelashes poke out even more than before.

"Asami-san." Kusakabe enters the clinic bringing with him a paper bag with Yukio's pants in it, his black suit tight and his pompadour properly arranged on his head.

"Oh, just in time." I say.

He slips it silently on the bedside table and say, "Kyou-san told me to bring you to Namimori Hotel with Yukio-kun."

"Right now?"

Why the sudden serious aura?

"Yes."

I nod. "We'll wait for you outside, Yukio-kun." I say to Yukio as I stand.

* * *

Arriving at the Namimori Hotel around eleven in the morning, I suddenly remembered I hadn't eaten anything yet since this morning. Our stomachs grumble as we enter the restaurant only to find it empty of customers aside from Dino and Romario that are sitting at the center, food already prepared on the table.

Kusakabe left after dropping us off. Usually, he joins us every meal when Kyouya's around but I don't see Mr. Tyrant anywhere. Yukio and I look at each other, our faces confuse.

"Dino-san? I thought we're meeting Kyouya here." I say to Dino and Romario as I sit beside Dino. Yukio follows.

"Before that, I'd like to apologize to Yukio for what happened earlier. It was an accident." He says in a calm but sincere voice. "I even left abruptly afterwards."

Without any reservations, Yukio tilts his head and clicks his tongue. _Crap, he's totally angry_ is what's written on Dino's face. He then gives a glance over the food where Japanese cuisines found all over Japan is on the table, so he's probably having a hard time controlling his hunger after seeing it as he starts eating without waiting for Dino's permission.

"You're not going to bribe me with all of this food." He says in between bites, stuffing food after food as if it's going to disappear any second.

"I'm sorry; I need to teach this kid some manners." I say as I chop his top head with my hand, but not strong enough to hurt him.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway." He says his face apologetic.

"Anyway," I say, changing the heated subject. "Is he coming?"

"I'll explain everything later. Let's have lunch first," Dino says, smiling. "I can see Yukio is hungry after a long morning. You must be too."

He's right. I haven't eaten anything yet and Yukio hasn't eaten anything too, obviously.

We eat in silence at first until Dino opens up a conversation about their mischievous travel to Japan. How the flight got delayed because of a thunder storm in the east and how Enzio (his pet turtle) was forgotten only to find him on the airport's ramp, huge and wet due to the rain. Also, teasing Romario's visible gray hair that grew at the very center of his head.

"That Kyouya…" He says afterwards. "He's not coming."

"Why?" I say, holding my tea with both hands while distracted as Yukio fills his mouth with desserts. _He's never ending stomach. No wonder he's growing up too fast_.

"Why, you say?" He scratches his temple and laughs a little, like a shy little boy. "Your father didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me about what?"

He sighs. "I thought he already told you but I guess he left me to do that, huh."

The look on Dino's face gives me the impression that this is not good news. He steals a glance at Romario, nervous as he is, like he doesn't know how to bring the news to me.

 _I don't like this._

"Is there something wrong?" My anxiety starts to kick in, gripping on my skirt as hard as I can, bracing for the bad news.

"The thing is, Ms. Asami," Romario clears his throat, catches Dino's glance. "You're going to marry the 10th Chiavarone Boss, Dino."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **ASAMI**

"What did you say?" I give a faint laugh. "I must have not heard it right."

Yukio stops eating midair, his half eaten dessert now forgotten, and gawks at Romario. Both of us knew though that I was to be wed to a certain gentleman from Italy but it never dawn to us that the person was Dino. _Kyouya must have some knowledge about this._

"The Minamoto Corporation, as you know," Dino interjects. "Has always been with the Vongola's best interest."

I can see the curiosity of the topic flicker on Yukio's eyes. He has neither heard of Mafia or Vongola alike nor the dark secrets that lurk within the Minamoto Family. Though I intentionally try to keep him away from it, but he's part of the family now and keeping him in the dark is unfair for me to do. Nonetheless…

"Yukio, can I speak with Dino-san for a second, in private." I say to him without battering an eyelash. "Romario-san, if you please?"

"Go ahead." Dino says to Romario in agreement, smiling. "It won't be long."

They simultaneously stand up and go to sit on a different table, five laps down, Yukio bringing the dessert with him. I check my watch. It's one o'clock in the afternoon already.

"So, Yukio doesn't know anything yet." He says, as he turns his blonde wavy head to me.

"No," All the liveliness from before draining away. "And I intend to keep it that way."

"I understand. Then, let's continue." He takes a deep breath and exhales exorbitantly. "Although the Minamoto Corporation, history-wise, has never been directly part of the family and has never taken any part of the Vongola Family's conflicts..."

"I'm aware of that." I say flatly, remembering the time where I had to observe Tsuna and the others during the Ring Battle and all sort of daily activities they do. That has been said, the Minamoto Family has tons of record books, all related to Vongola, starting from the Primo's reign down to the current boss. I believe my family's original purpose is to serve as Book Keepers, recording the history as it unfolds, standing just outside the outskirts of the Vongola Family, keenly observing but not divulging.

His eyes now deep and steady, "Now that everything has changed, since your family not only sells military equipment but provide assistance whatever means necessary to Vongola. Also, considering all that has been happening lately, your father and the 10th decided to strengthen the bond between families and marry anyone eligible within the Vongola."

"So basically, all of this is for political purposes?" I say, raising an eyebrow. "And that eligible man is you?"

"I wouldn't really say it's me. I'm the only one capable of agreeing to this sort of demand." He huffs.

 _Wha. So he's totally not agreeing to this. Well, you and I both, Dino. No matter how attractive you are, I can't shake these emotions off quite easily._

"There's been quite a fuss in Italy recently. A new dangerous Mafia family emerges, trying to destroy everything that includes Vongola," He sits on his back, sighs. "Including yours."

My eyes grew wide. "But we're not Vongola."

"Anyone connected to the family is considered Vongola."

 _No. That can't be it…_ The founder may have been from Vongola and eventually deviate when Primo went to Japan. But if I remember correctly, there was a treaty made so this intermarriage will impede. So does that the Minamoto Family will not be part of Vongola's clashes.

It made perfectly sense. I should have seen it earlier how the pieces fit together. I sigh, resigning to our situation. "We're not fighters, like you," Now weaving my hair, "Or do we have any athletic credibility to begin with. Our family has always started with a paper and a pen, but so many things changed since then." I say, placing my finger back on my lap. "With my father's reign and his father before him, involving the company with much blood, other than the original purpose, and so in order for our family's legacy to be preserved, we must have this marriage? To officially be part of the Vongola Family is that what you're saying? Wouldn't that be more risky for the enemy to target us?"

"Yes and no." He tilts his head. "If it may have been the past, then yes, your family is not cut out to fight any battles thrown at you. But that history has long been gone. The current Minamoto Corporation has connections all over the world, including the Military and different state of the art facilities and laboratories. These too are included once our family unifies."

"To build a stronger fortress."

Dino nods.

"But Vongola is a lot superior and stronger than Minamoto, so you don't need our firepower."

"It's the opposite, really." He scratches his head, laughs a little. "You know Tsuna… he wants to keep everyone safe. No matter what."

It feels that the world stops for a second. I bit my lip. "What about the treaty?"

"You mean the agreement between the Primo and the _Signora_? That is only viable when you have Vongola Blood."

 _Vongola Blood_. So this treaty won't be effective for me. I can't get out of this one. _Kyou-kun, help me!_

I probably feel like crying since that seems to throw Dino off.

"Let's make a deal, Minamoto Princess." He says, coming closer, both of his fingers intertwine. A small bundle of hair from the corner of his ear falls directly on the bridge of his nose, casting a shadow on his right eye. "I didn't come all the way to Japan just to fulfill Tsuna and your father's wish."

"Then why are you here then?" I frown; my body involuntarily shifts to the left.

"Duty."

One word. But full of importance.

"What I'm saying is," He says, mirroring me this time. "This marriage is not just to protect and preserve your family from heinous crimes that will soon commence, but also to extend its power to Vongola, officially. For the betterment of…"

"The Family." I finish bitterly.

I want to be angry but to whom? To my father and Tsuna for deciding things on their own? To Kyouya for allowing it to happen and to just casually agreeing? To Dino who is also a victim of my father's greed? Or to myself for not doing anything about it? Either way, I don't like it.

"Do you now understand the importance of this marriage, Asami?" The way he says it is like he's trying to convince himself instead. I wince.

"If I do this for you, for everyone…" I say, correcting myself as my hands shake from fear and anxiety. "Can you guarantee the safety of my people?"

"We'll do the best that we can."

There's a stretching silence; my thoughts hollow. I try to recover but somehow it ends up empty. Then the word _betrayed_ struck my mind. _This can't be it…_

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel so well." I say, clutching my palms, nails starting to dig deep inside my skin. "It must be the food," Noticeably lying. "I ate too much. We have to go."

"We'll take you home."

"No, it's fine. We can take it from here." In a matter of seconds, Yukio is standing beside me. I can feel my legs shaking, but I ignore them.

"Asami," Dino says. "Please consider the deal."

"Consider the deal done," I snap. "Thank you for treating us to lunch, Dino-san." I gather myself, while bowing, expressing my gratitude towards him. Yukio copies and is now holding an ice cream cone. _He's still eating?!_

We leave the restaurant in a slow pace, conscious of my composure, and trying my best not to run outside just to inhale the air, hoping my calm act will mislead their eyes.

* * *

Apart from feeling useless, my mind floats back and forth over the sea of clouds not even bothering to look where I'm walking. I keep on thinking that even as a child, I dreamt of marrying the only man I loved. By no means had it occurred to me if that person felt the same way too. Understandably, I guess not.

Ever since we were little, I knew right then and there that he is the one: the person who will turn my life from shallow and distant into sweet and serene when everything is point blank. Hibari Kyouya, the man who makes all my expectations come true and also the demon that brings my entire nightmare into a bittersweet reality. Unfortunately, this too included.

Yukio tugs my long sleeve rather harshly.

"What?" I say sluggishly, my A-line skirt sways a little from the breeze.

"Do you know where we're going?" He says.

"Eh?" I say, nervously. I hurriedly check my watch and it says four thirty in the afternoon. _We've been walking that long?_

I stop suddenly and look around; the environment is slow to register on my brain. Even though it hadn't really rained for a couple of days, its environment is bleak and muddy. The trash is scattered just anywhere and the smell leaking out is outrageous.

"Do you think Kyouya is searching for us?" I ask Yukio just for assurance actually. Now that I'm about to marry someone else, would he still treat us the same?

"Asami, you've been dozing off for almost two hours now." Yukio says, placing both his hands at the back of his head, walking in a care-free way. "On top of that, you got us lost. Was that really much of a shock to you?"

"Of course it is, idiot." I say, slapping the back of his shoulders, walking beside him. "And call me 'Mom'!" I sigh. "I didn't expect it had to be Dino though."

"Where are we?"

"I don't even know where we are anymore." I say overlapping Yukio's question, my voice sulking.

We reach a suburban area of Namimori that I'm not familiar with, where most residents are not the type of people you want to associate with. It's a place where gangsters, delinquents, deviants (and all the other synonyms available) tend to flock altogether. All eyes stare at us giving me goose bumps.

"Let's stop for a while." I search my purse for a phone but found none instead. "Eh? Where's my phone?"

"Air head." I hear Yukio say, clicking his tongue. "You probably left it at the restaurant."

I gulp. "Uhm, Yukio-kun, we better go back."

"Hey there, pretty lady." A tall, scrawny man wearing a faded denim jacket paired with a military cargo pants, block our path. Covering his face is a hooded navy jacket just underneath his denims. The only feature standing out is his long pointy nose. It's distracting.

 _This is not good…_

"What brings you to this side of the town? It's not safe for a pretty lady like you to be here." He tries to grab by arm but Yukio slaps it away.

"Don't touch her!" Yukio says, his eyes full of fury.

"Tsk. What's with this kid?!" He removes a gun in his holster and aims it directly at Yukio's head. "Too bad you're too young to die."

"Yukio-kun!" I shriek, unable to move from where I'm at.

"Dude, hurry it up." Another man says, wearing a long polo shirt tucked unevenly under his black slacks. He's shorter than the man beside him but a bit taller than me. "Kill him already or else we'll be wasting our time. I'm getting excited how she tastes like just imagining it." He licks his tongue out, and a bit of slob falls out from his mouth.

 _This is not good…_

Without any reluctance, Yukio punch the guy with the gun on his right hand, aiming perfectly at the center of his nose and kicks the short guy with his left leg, making him lose his balance. Both were caught off guard and fell to the ground with a loud thud. It's even a miracle that it happened.

"Now's our chance." He deliberately grabs my hand and drags me away from the scene. "Run Asami."

"AHHH! My nose! It's bleeding!" We hear the tall man shouts. "I'll get you for this, bitch!"

We didn't get far when all the men in the area gathers and traps us at the center.

"You think you can just escape from this place, huh." The short man says.

I clutch on to Yukio's insulated vest hard, my hands and legs trembling from fear. _If only Kyouya is here. If only Kyouya is here…_ I keep saying the mantra in my head over and over again.

I remember ten years ago, when this exact moment happened then. It was the first time Kyouya ever genuinely recognized me as someone important to him. When the Kokuyo Junior High Gang, led by Rokudo Mokuro, started attacking the Namimori High students during the hunt for the Vongola 10th boss, I somehow got tangled up in the mess too due to my persistence in 'observing the fight' that it got me in a life threatening situation. Though it infuriated Kyouya, he still saved me in the end. Since then, I have been completely dependent on him.

These men start to haul Yukio and me in. Just then when all hope is lost, all twenty or so men suddenly fall to the ground without anyone touching them, leaving the tall man with a striking nose and the short man that is with him, left standing.

"Oi, oi, oi. Is that how you should treat a lady?"

That voice… I turn my head in an instant and saw Dr. Shamal smiling; his cigarette on his mouth still has the same hairstyle and attire ten years ago.

"Dr. Shamal!"

"Yo." He raises his right arm as if to high five, his face red while he holds a bottle of an alcoholic beverage on his left. "What is the daughter of the Minamoto Family doing in a slump like this?"

"Minamoto?" The hooligans say. The murmurs grow louder by the second. "The Minamoto?"

"What about you? Shouldn't you be picking up women somewhere?" I feel relief seeing him here. _Whaa. He reeks alcohol_.

He laughs boisterously. "I can't keep still while I see a young maiden in distress." He positions himself, placing his right arm on top of his forehead while his right leg slightly bends outward. "Well, I got to go."

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I'm not going to touch you." He says, raising both hands up. "If I do, he'll kill me mercilessly."

"I definitely will bite you to death if you did."

That voice… I turn my auburn head towards the voice. "Kyou-kun!"

With one single glare, all of the hooligans hurriedly stand up and disseminate away from us, like a rain drop when it reaches the hard floor, some of them wetting their pants as they go. No one dares to go up against him in this area.

Yukio and I run towards him and hug him tightly, both of us crying with delight. We didn't expect him to show up out of the blue.

"Dr. Shamal called us when he saw both of you enter this area." Kusakabe says, his pompadour is still properly placed on top of his head.

"Thank you, Dr. Shamal!" Yukio and I say in unison, still crying, unable to contain our happiness as the terrifying situation takes its turn for good.

"I only did that to owe Mr. Cloud over there," He smirks. "Since he hates owing someone anything. See yeah!" He says to all of us before any of us could ask him questions and left.

"Let's go." Kyouya says and we follow him into the car, silently thanking him for rescuing us at dire times, washing away our worries for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

On chapters one and two, I mistakenly wrote 'Kusakabe' instead of 'Tetsu' and 'Tetsu-kun' for Kyouya and Asami's referral to Kusakabe respectively. I have to apologize about that. .

Chapter 4

 **ASAMI**

Around five thirty in the afternoon, we arrive in the Minamoto Mansion, all tension from before now gone. The sun slowly setting, orange, red, yellow, purple, blue colors mix in the horizon, resigning for the night after a long day that it had.

A phone ring, Nami-chuu's Anthem echoes around, as all of us get out from the car. For all the years that passed, this anomaly is not new to me. The attachment that the previous Disciplinary Committee has with the Namimori Junior High is not normal and it should be considered as a phenomenon, I tell you.

"Kyou-san," Kusakabe says, almost close to a whisper, "Sawada-san is now in Japan. He's currently residing in the hideout."

My ears sharpen from the news. _So Tsunayoshi is here too. Why though?_ I move closer to where they are.

"Then," Yukio interrupts, his face giddy with anticipation, his eyes hopeful "Is Lambo-nii and I-Pin-nee with him too?" It's too obvious he want to go to where they are just to play.

Surprised, Kusakabe takes time to answer. He looks at Kyouya and at me, not sure to inform Yukio with the news, waiting for approval, "Yes, apparently all of his… friends are with him now."

 _Is this because of the coming marriage? If so, something big is really going on._ "Yukio," I say, "It's time to rest."

"But," He starts to object, his eyebrows almost too sad to even put into words.

"Yukio," Kyouya says, his eyes glitzing on the setting sun, giving away nothing. "Tomorrow, after class, you can come by."

"Really? Yay!" He says while both his arms rise up. Our eyes follow him as he run up all the way to the porch and inside the house, his face full with joy. Kusakabe smiles at him then go back inside the car.

"Come by, you say." I say, smiling contritely, still looking at the entrance door. "Why didn't you tell me?" I turn to face him as soon as we were left alone. It starts to chill as night comes closer; the setting sun is almost down, light and dark shades of blue and purple mix on the skyline, embracing the evening.

Having known what I mean, he eyes me intently and reaches for my face with the back of his long adroit fingers, caressing it so lightly, like he's restraining himself to hold me, knowing that he hates being restrained. Discipline; the only word he'd never give up, so he says. "Even if I did little animal, would you have done something?"

The recollection where he first called me 'little animal' is still fresh from my memory. It was sometime during the Battle of the Rings when I won't stray away from any battles happening, too eager to watch as it unfolds right before my eyes. I may not have any Minamoto blood within me but it arouses my interest when things like that happened. He didn't stop me and annoyingly say he doesn't care what happens to me – the same words he gave me during the Kokuyo Junior High Gang battle but ultimately saved me in the end. Those contradictory words he spouts eventually made me aware of his true nature.

I pause and without thinking, I clamp his hand as if it's the most natural thing in the world to do and place my cheeks securely in place, feeling the rough edges on his palms, and in return, he smiles ruefully. It takes me aback. This rarity he displays: his gray eyes, head slightly tilts on his side, his fringe follows and his actions, as trivial as it may seem, all visible and vulnerable makes my chest hurts. I groan.

He knew. He knew I couldn't – wouldn't – disobey my father's will. No matter how difficult it is for me, no matter how hateful it may be, he knew I will follow through.

The thought made me sick to my stomach. I don't want this one bit! I clutch his hand a bit harder. "Why couldn't it be you?" I say then stop, realizing too quickly I said it out loud. "I'm sorry, I'm…" I let go of his hand and back away from him, layers of deep red covers my face.

"Mimi…" He reaches over, his voice so soft and sweet.

"Hibari… Hibari…" A yellow canary with its high pitch tiny voice flies on top of Kyouya's messy raven hair and rests comfortably on his shoulder. It immediately brakes the moment that we currently have.

Hibird is Kyouya's trusty partner, that no matter where he goes, the tiny bird follows. Kyouya wasn't the original owner of this tiny creature, it was someone named 'Birds', one of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang that Rokudo Mukuro gathered but Kyouya tamed it and grew fond of him. So in the end, he kept the bird. It even sings the Namimori Anthem, for Pit's sake.

"Good night." I say, turning away from him. "See you tomorrow."

I run up towards the porch as I hear Hibird's tiny voice say _Asami, Asami_ in the background and enter the house with a loud banging of the door. I stay there for a while, trying to regain my composure as my face is heated up from embarrassment, overwhelmed with what I have done.

 _I hope tomorrow won't be awkward,_ I say to myself and go directly to my room, lock myself in it, without thinking about dinner or anything else.

* * *

Mornings come easily and it supposedly doesn't usually start with rampage in and out of the mansion, but this one is. I wake up hazily from the racket that's been going on lately as familiar sounds emerge from the background. My eyes are groggy from pulling an all-nighter – work just keeps coming and as thoughts about Kyouya and this marriage isn't enough, house problems resurface too – and it won't open just as fast. What's more, it's far too noisy to go back to sleep now that I'm interested with what's happening.

 _Is that Lambo?_

I sweep my feet up on my bedroom slippers while catching a grip on my canopy bed and start going by the door when it suddenly pop open letting the five year old Lambo from ten years ago go inside my room with Yukio smiling joyfully.

"Lambo-kun?! What are you doing here?!"

"Ah! It's the curly lady that gave me candy!" He says enthusiastically, showing his tiny fingers out. "Give me some."

"Yukio, what's the meaning of this?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "He just appeared suddenly after Lambo-nii arrived. Why'd you call him 'Lambo'?"

Ah! I totally forgot. The Lambo from ten years ago has the habit of unleashing the ten year bazooka plastered on his massive afro once he's in a pinch (usually from Vongola battles, or just plainly because of Reborn or Gokudera bullying him). So the adult Lambo is in the past, taking the place for young Lambo.

"Oneechan, give me candy! Lambo-sama like the grape candy flavor you once gave me!" He says, still referring to himself in third person, his mouth drools from excitement. It must have happened recently from where he is however, I never expected him to remember which candy I gave him. He usually eats whatever as long as it's edible.

I sigh. "Lambo-kun, if you wait patiently, you'll get more and more candies from me." I say, making huge air circles between us, showing the same enthusiasm as he is.

"Really?" His green eyes pop wide and sparkly. _So adorable!_

"Yes."

"Yay!" He jumps up and down, running circles in place. "Candy! Candy! Candy!" He chants as Yukio follows him around, seems to be enjoying the moment too, ecstatic to find someone close his age to play with.

"That's weird," Yukio says after a while, his eyebrow arch in inquiry. "His name is Lambo too?"

That's right; Yukio has no knowledge about anything related to Mafia. My poor boy is blinded by the harsh reality of this family. I'm fully aware I can't keep him in the sides forever. Sooner or later, he'll inherit the truth of the Minamoto Family even though he's with no Vongola Blood like me. I shake my head with disapproval as these thoughts rise within me.

"Hey!" Five year old Lambo says to Yukio, both arms placed on each side, "Play with the great Lambo-sama!"

All of a sudden, the little Lambo vanish into thin air, puffs of pink smoke hinder our vision. As it slowly fades away, adult Lambo comes into focus, sitting on the floor, all bruised. His curly hair rumples, his face so close to crying, and his horns on both sides rutted.

"Eh, Lambo-nii?" Yukio says, his voice full of astonishment. "Where'd you come from?"

Five minutes are up. _But that's quite the beating you've got there Lambo. I pity you so. It's bullying to its finest._

"Lambo-kun, are you okay?"

"Asami-neesan!" He then can't tolerate and starts crying, placing both his fists on his green eyes. Tears come running out from his eyes excessively.

"Eh, Lambo-nii, so pathetic." I hear Yukio says.

"There, there." I pat his head, smiling apologetically. "Were they all still mean to you back there?"

He hasn't really change since before in terms of crying over little things, yet he did mature quite a lot in the past ten years pertaining to his battle capabilities. He has better control over his strength especially when the matters with his family take a turn for the worse. It's his crybaby attitude what's really the problem. I exhale slowly.

In the past, he confidently announced himself as a hitman from Bovino Family intended to kill Reborn, Vongola's number one hitman. Unfortunately, picking a fight with Reborn never ends well, may it be in the past or in the future. Until, he was chosen by Sawada Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi's father, to be the Lightning Guardian. Ultimately, Lambo became part of the Vongola Family.

"What brings you here, Lambo-kun?"

"I-Pin and I," He sniffs, "Were task by Decimo to check on you."

"To check on me?!" I ask briskly, now annoyed how everyone is treating me. _It's not like I'll run away from this marriage!_

"Eek!" He shoves both hands in front of me. "Don't get angry neesan. I'm only following orders."

I may not know how to fight or how to protect myself, but there are limits to how one should treat a person. Such as… I can't think of anything. I sigh heavily this time, its weight almost reaching underground, not even concerning about manners. "I get it. Let me go change first."

"Yes, yes." Lambo says hurriedly, dragging Yukio along with him outside my room.

Now that I'm left alone in my room, last night's embarrassing encounter with Kyouya comes into mind. I don't think I'll be able to face him properly today. Probably I'm being overly optimistic about him having mutual feelings by the way he looks at me after last night's bout, like all the walls he built himself, just brakes down, exposing every bit of humanity stored within him. Emotions which he doesn't show to anyone, I've recently seen it undeniably, even with all the insanity piled underneath.

"Asami," Yukio knocking on the door. "Are you done yet? I-Pin-nee and Lambo-nii are waiting, you know."

"Almost," I say, looking at the mirror and smoothing down the black skirt that cuts short on the front but falls long at the back, leveling the posterior of my knees. Below it had inner plum-colored platted cloth that pops out from the shortened front, stopping above my knee caps. I fix my inserted plum-colored boat cut top with long sleeves that stops exactly at the wrists forming a 'V', complementing my amber eyes. Most of the time, I straighten my long auburn hair but now, I kind of like want to leave it as it is: curly coupled by bed hair poking out everywhere. So I'm now ready to welcome the day head on, slipping my feet on black pumps, to compensate my short height.

I slap both my cheeks to shake the uneasiness off, leaving red finger marks. I should set aside these thoughts for later. It wouldn't really help. I should focus one thing at a time, and right now, this matter at hand.

I'm about to open my bedroom door when all the windows on my room starts to reverberate, catching me off guard. The glasses from the windows shatter just in time as I duck as initial instincts take over me. Some glass pieces pierce through me and I shout from the pain, making me feel dizzy. I've grown accustomed to this hyped events, but sudden dangerous encounters such as this leaves me heavily breathing from fear.

I-Pin and Lambo immediately come to my aid, only a second too late as I am clumsily tied on a rope, about to be taken away from them.

"Eeek!" Lambo panics, "This is not good!"

"Asami!" Yukio yells, pointing towards the person standing on the broken window. "There! In the window!"

"Asami-san!" I-Pin starts to attack the assailant with her Gyoza Kempo, putting all efforts on each blow but her attacks are easily blocked, throwing her on the opposite corner of the room. She cries from pain as her petite body hits the wall, her twin braided-pigtails covers her face.

"One finger," He says ominously, his wretched voice echoes inside the bedroom. "One finger to crush all of you. Like taking candy from a baby."

"I-Pin!" Lambo run towards I-Pin lying on the floor, her right shoulder dislocated from the impact. "So this is what the Decimo is talking about. If that's the case…" Seeing I-Pin unable to fight, he brings out a keychain with a Vongola seal and presses it. _You really won't fight, even a situation like this, Lambo-kun?!_

"Who are you?!" Yukio says.

He laughs creepily. "Someone you shouldn't concern yourself with, boy."

I try to squirm from his grip, but the rope tightens the more I move. It looks like an ordinary rope at first, but one close look, just a tinge of coated purple flames. Cloud flames. Similar to Kyouya's. _Then it means it's a box weapon with a propagation attribute._

"Foolish little girl," He says, "The more you move, the tighter the rope gets, until you won't be able to breathe anymore!" He laughs again, loud and disturbing.

"What do you want from her?!" Yukio screams.

"I guess, I'll tell you." He smirks. "It would be too boring to kill all of you right away, anyway."

He shifts his whole body to the right, confident aura oozing out, dragging me along with him. I cringe from the wounds I got earlier.

"Holder of the 'Key System' that unlocks the Caveau Di Una Banca (bank vault) of Signora, the founder of the Minamoto Group," He explains, "Where all the wealth and power including Vongola's deep rooted history are stored in a large safe hidden somewhere in this mansion. It's one of the fundamentals to bring down this Mafia giant."

"Mafia? Vongola? What are you talking about?" Yukio says frustratingly.

"This little girl here is currently its holder," He continues, "As such, I'll be taking her. Before that…" He prepares to launch for an attack.

"Even if you'll destroy this whole place, you won't be able to find it." I say, distracting him. "The 'Safe' you are talking about is just a myth. A hoax. No such thing exists." Sweat dripping on my forehead, resisting the urge to faint as this rope tightens every little move I make. "And besides, if its history you want, there's a library inside the Vongola Headquarters. You won't miss it."

"Care to explain this then?" He raises a wide piece of paper where the detailed map of the Minamoto Mansion is drawn. On the lower part, there's a word 'Basement' written on it and in the middle, there's a red 'X' mark, indicating where the 'Safe' supposedly is.

My eyes grow wide. "Where did you get that?"

"That's a great reaction you've got there!" He says. "History books on Vongola's library is nothing compared to the Minamoto's history books. Legends say this 'Key System' involves all the tiny bit details that each person from the Vongola family has written on a single book. Needless to say, this is an ultimate treasure that the Minamoto Family's reason for existence."

It's true that the 'Key System' is a treasure that the Minamoto Family protects, but it's more than just a history book.

"So you see," He yawns. "No matter how badly I want to charge my way directly to this 'Safe', I need to bring you with me first back to the base. The boss desperately wants to see you."

"Let me go!" I yell, countering him.

"No can do, little girl." He says, raising his right arm close to his face and lighting his ring with cloud flames. Yukio, I-Pin, and Lambo prepares for another clash.

"If you kill them," I say staggeringly, glaring at him. "I'll let this rope tighten its grip and kill myself."

He considers it for a while.

"You need me, don't you?!"

"Asami!" Yukio says.

"It's okay Yukio." I then shift my attention to I-Pin and Lambo. "Get him out of here now!"

"We can't do that Asami-neesan." Lambo says, his demeanor changes. "Not only Decimo will get angry with us, but so is Hibari-san. He's far scarier than this guy is." He lowers his stance and electricity sparks on the tips of his horns, and then grows out explosively. "Thunder Set." Yukio looks at him in awe.

"No Lambo!" I cry in desperation. "You're no match for him!"

"Fine then." The heinous man says, considering the deal as he starts to jump off from the second floor of the mansion. This person is completely deranged! Everyone screams my name.

The instant he jumps out from the window, the rope snaps in half. My heart races a bit too fast, like when you're in a roller coaster ride grasping hard for air but not enjoying the suspense. As I fall close to the ground, I shut my eyes hard, embracing for impact.

"Whoa! That was close."

I squint from the harsh rays of the sun, obstructing the view of the man who saved me from falling not too long ago.

"Are you okay, Asami?" Dino says as he puts me down and loosens the rope with his Sky Flames that was strongly bound on me. 'Harmony' is his flame's attribute so it easily puts out the enemy's cloud flame. I stand on the ground with only a single pair of shoe while the other pair is nowhere to be found.

"Dino-san?" A hint of disappointment crosses my face. "You came." _Where is Kyou-kun?_ is what I want to ask. At this hour, he usually is already outside our house, picking us up. Is he with Tsunayoshi and the other flame guardians?

"Yeah, Lambo pressed the buzzer."

I see. That little keychain Lambo pressed earlier was an emergency distress call. Good to know.

"Stand back, Asami." He says, lashing his bullwhip to his side, getting ready for a brawl. Romario comes to assist as soon as Dino sets me down in place. "Romario, if you please."

Romario nods his head and Dino goes off to fight the offender. "Ms. Asami, this way."

He leads me away from the expected clash but just as we are about to move away, someone hit Romario in the head making him unconscious. It immediately covers my mouth and then my eyes with a piece of cloth and drags me away from the Mansion, from Dino, and from everyone else. This thing injected me with what I believe as a tranquilizer as my muscles stop to feel rigid and the throbbing from my previous wound starts to fade away.

"Good job." A voice says. "Let's get away from here."

I walk with difficulty with only a pair of shoe so I left it from where I was first held captive and to also serve as a hint to Dino and the others. They throw me inside a car rather harshly and drive me away to a place I have no idea where. My only thought left is for Kyouya and the others to find me missing as fast as possible and hope that nothing horrible happened to Yukio.


End file.
